Derek loves honey too
by bashfyl
Summary: After turning into a honey badger, Stiles notices the scent of a lot of people on Derek and wants to know why. Sequel to Stiles learns to love honey.


Stiles has been watching him all night. Every time Derek looks over he catches Stiles quickly turning away. A time or two he has managed to catch that look on his face that he makes when he is trying to work out a puzzle. He just knows it's all going to come to a head soon.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS 

After the pack left for college Derek had been at loose ends. He had no job, he hadn't quite finished his degree, and consulting with the Sheriff really didn't take up enough of his time to keep him from missing everyone.

It was Melissa who noticed the toll it was taking on him and who offered him a nearly perfect solution. Massage Therapy. He could help people, his patients became temporary pack members he could look after and care for filling a need he never lost when his alpha spark was drained, and he got all the physical contact he and his wolf craved without any of stress and fear of having a relationship.

He loved working with the kids and the older people the best. He gave them amazing therapy and when he could, when it would help more then hinder he was able to drain a little of their pain as well. The relief of being pain free even for a short time helped their recovery a lot and gave Derek the best recovery success rate in Beacon County. He wasn't proud, not at all.

The only thing is, he never told the pack what he was doing. At first it was because he was embarrassed and afraid of failing and then he wasn't ready to be teased. As time passed he just really didn't know how to bring it up and they never asked, probably in part because they all knew he didn't need to work. They probably thought he spent his days lounging around or lurking around town.

He is startled out of his thoughts by a very furry Stiles climbing onto the couch next to him, snuffling his nose into Derek's armpit and then up into his neck before collapsing dramatically, sprawled across his lap. When Derek doesn't immediately begin to pet him Stiles huffs out a long, put upon sigh before giving Derek pitiful puppy eyes. Derek gives in very quickly to the need to touch Stiles. Running his hands through his fur, giving him nice massage and scratches behind his ears. As he pets Stiles he begins to relax and thoughts of the coming confrontation and Stiles' earlier staring and pondering leave his mind.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS 

About a week after that pack gathering Derek notices Stiles lurking around his house and other places. His stalking techniques are about as good as Derek's were when they first met. It doesn't really bother Derek but he does worry about his patients noticing, especially the ones that come to his home office for treatment.

It all comes to a head on his fifth home office visit after noticing Stiles following him. He and Becca are sitting in the lounge, talking about her progress and waiting for her ride when the window just behind her is nudged up by a black nose, startling her.

Stiles slides effortlessly through the window, landing on the floor just behind Becca's chair causing her to squeal a bit and look rather frantically at Derek. Knowing that it would be a bad idea for her to throw herself out of the chair to get away from Stiles, Derek smiles reassuringly while reaching out to pat her knee.

"It's ok Becca, no need to be afraid. This is.. Stinky. He's a honey badger that belongs to a friend of mine, sometimes he escapes and comes to visit, but he won't hurt you.."

Derek takes out his phone and hits speed dial 2 on his phone, when the call connects Derek says, "Hey, Stinky got out again and came to visit me. Normally not a problem, but I am at the end of a session with a client and he scared her.."

Derek listened to what was being said for a moment before putting the phone on speaker and holding it up toward the honey badger. A low voice growled out, "Stinky, you are in so much trouble!"

Stiles little ears went back, his whole posture changing to one that said, "oh shit" in a heartbeat, because Derek hadn't called Scott to come get him, no the voice on the other side of the phone was his dad and whether Stiles was 23 or 63 the Sheriff would always be his dad.

Derek wonders if calling the Sheriff was the wrong tactic to take a moment later when Stiles got a very determined look on his face and moved rapidly to Becca. Stiles quickly ran his nose up her leg from ankle to thigh, before pulling back quickly. He sneezed three times in quick succession and then glared angrily at Derek.

Derek couldn't do much more then look on in horror as Stiles ran around the dining room, knocking into a small table that had been holding a vase with flowers, which went crashing down to the ground. Stiles then went into the kitchen where lots of banging and slamming of cabinets could be heard before reappearing with a slab of frozen ribs in his jaws. He then proceeded to sit down of the floor right in front of Becca and glare at her menacingly while gnawing on the frozen ribs, eating them bones and all.

Luckily for everyone Becca's ride arrived and beeped the horn, so Derek told Stiles to stay and then escorted Becca out to the car. He isn't sure what he expected to find when he came back into the house, but it certainly wasn't Stiles shifting right back into human form, totally naked, pale skinned, marked with moles, fully naked. Derek's brain takes a brief hiatus and before he has a chance to reboot, Stiles has pressed all of his nakedness against Derek.

His eyes look sad and he is saying something about Derek not needing to do "this", whatever this is. When Derek can finally tune in fully it's to Stiles asking him how he managed to bribe his dad to look the other way, when it is obvious from the phone call that his dad knows Derek is seeing "clients" at his home. This is when Derek comes to the realization that Stiles thinks Derek is a prostitute, but before Derek can correct his assumptions Stiles is pressing himself against Derek fully.

"You don't have to do this Derek. I know you don't need the money so I'm guessing you need the touch. You should have just come to me, we're pack, we take care of each other. You can have all the touch you need, with me."

Then warm lips are pressed against his, nibbling and teasing at his bottom lip. Hands stroke up his chest, one finding its way into his hair. He gasps as the hand winding its way into his hair gives a little tug and that's all Stiles needs to slip his tongue into Derek's mouth. Even knowing Stiles has mostly the wrong impression Derek isn't able to pull away. He has dreamed of what Stiles would taste like since the first time they met and if this is his only chance at tasting he is going to taste.

Derek kisses Stiles back eagerly, his hands finding their way to Stiles' hips. He pulls him in tight against him and grinds their hips together. It's the low needy moan that pills him back. He can't do this to Stiles, with Stiles if he doesn't know the truth, so Derek reluctantly breaks the kiss, stepping away from Stiles as he does.

Stiles try's to follow along after Derek but Derek throws out a hand at him and says, "wait, just wait please." So Stiles waits. They watch each other trying to catch their breath, both looking debauched and well mussed.

"Stiles, that was so.. You.. I want that, you, so much but You have a wrong idea and I need to tell you the truth of things before we go any further. I am not a prostitute. I am not having sex for money. What I am is a massage therapist. I work both here and at the hospital with Melissa. And I really appreciate you caring enough to follow me around and climb in my window and try to scare off my clients, but I don't want you touching me because we are pack or because my wolf needs touch, I want you touching me because we both want to be touching each other." Derek takes a deep breath and looks directly into Stiles' eyes before continuing, "So nows your chance. You can borrow some clothes and leave now and we will never mention this again. Or if this, with me, is something you want, then you can stay, because I have never wanted anything more then I want you."

By the end Derek's breathing is coming in harsh little pants, like he has done something so strenuous that he can't quite catch his breath. Stiles has been unnaturally still throughout this whole exchange and After a minute or two of stillness and quiet Derek takes it to mean no and turns away but before he moves even one step, Stiles is there.

"Yes," Stiles says, "I want to stay. Please can I stay?"

Derek looks into his eyes hopefully and says, "for how long?"

"Forever ok with you?" Stiles asks.

Derek's whole face lights up, "yeah forever sounds good."


End file.
